1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a containment unit and more specifically it relates to a modular secondary containment system for efficiently forming a defined perimeter around liquid storage tanks or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Often with large liquid storage tanks, such as used by petroleum companies in oil fields, etc., there is a need to provide a secondary containment unit around the liquid storage tank to prevent the liquid from being substantially lost if failure were to occur to the liquid storage tank. Generally, the secondary containment units are constructed in a fixed or non modular manner thus requiring extensive assembly and dismantling during setup and removal processes.
In addition, the secondary containment units often must be painted to prevent corrosion, etc. and/or welded to secure adjacent walls of the containment unit together which may be time consuming, expensive, and require the use of many different types of tools and machinery. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved modular secondary containment system for efficiently forming a defined perimeter around liquid storage tanks or the like.